


I see darkness when I see you

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Death, Dimitri Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), Final moments, Regret, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Dimitri's final moments in Verdant Wind.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I see darkness when I see you

Beating;  
My heart is still beating though I am dead inside.  
Raging;  
My heart is raging and there is nowhere to hide.  
Feeding;  
My soul is feeding on death and despair  
Wading;  
My soul is wading towards you but you are not there.  
The end of battle, coldness lingers on  
I follow your trail, the scent is strong.  
You harlot, you liar, you harbinger of chaos,  
Can you sleep at night when so many innocent lives are loss?

Aching;  
My limbs are aching from the fight  
Luring;  
You are luring me into the night.  
Grinding;  
My teeth are grinding with rage.  
Decapitating;  
My spear is decapitating your head on your bloody stage.  
The end of the battle, I stagger on,  
I'll hunt you even if you have gone.  
You bitch, you betrayer, you harvester of demon seed,  
In bloodlust the beast will feed.

Dying;  
I am dying from butchery by enemy spear.  
Crying;  
No one is crying as I face my fear.  
Regretting  
I am regretting all that I failed to do.  
Suffering;  
I am suffering due to my failure to kill you.  
The end of my life, pain lingers on.   
My ghost will haunt you even when I am gone.  
You murderer, you charlatan, you destroyer of dreams  
Once you have seen my ruin, it can never be unseen.


End file.
